A Simple Letter Than Changed Everything - Christmas Special
by Echanted Feyre
Summary: It's harder to decorate a tree that you would think... - Can be read as a stand alone


"Just a bit higher… almost… NO! A bit more to the left, yes! That's perfect!" Hadrian groaned. Perseus was truly a slave driver when he wanted to be one. They had been spending the day with decorating their tower with Christmas decorations, never mind that Halloween just passed.

The walls had been decorated with boughs of holly and mistletoe hanging around everywhere. Like above the beds, but Hadrian for sure wasn't to blame for that… absolutely not. How could you even think that! That's just ridiculous.

The day was fantastic, they had teased each other, had a snowball fight, hidden each other presents. It all went well, no real fights, but then it was time to set up the Christmas tree. And Merlin, that was one big hell.

The question at first was where the tree had to stand. On the first level where guests could immediately see it or one of the upper levels. They also thought about having more than one tree, but Hadrian was glad that they decided to put only one tree up, he didn't believe that he would have survived to put up multiple trees, not if they would all go the same way.

They had decided to put the tree up in the living room, next to the fireplace, a bit stupid, but it was a compromise. Perseus had wanted it to stand in front of the sofas. Literally, you just couldn't sit on the sofas anymore. Hadrian had wanted it to stand next to the stairs, but that was 'too far away Hadrian! How could we ever see the tree when it is standing over there?' quote by Perseus Jackson, professional pain in the ass.

When the place for the tree was decided, they still had to decorate it, by then Hadrian was ready to let it be done by a House Elf, but Perseus didn't want that. Something about keeping up the tradition. Speaking about traditions, he wanted the tree to be blue? Hadrian didn't always understand his friend, especially not about things like that. Okay, he wanted to eat blue food, weird, but alright. Hadrian would allow it, especially those biscuits that Perseus always made, they were delicious.

It took some convincing, but eventually, Perseus resigned his, with the focus on his, debate. They decided that the tree should be green, but the decorations would be a mix of silver and blue. Hadrian originally wanted the colour to be red instead of silver, but he was afraid that the colours would clash horribly with each other. They were not Hadrian's favourite colours, but they had to do. Even if it was only to keep Perseus happy. Seriously, Hadrian had no idea that Perseus could become so angry about something so small…

The colours decided and the decorations grabbed, (read: mysteriously popped over by some House Elf, they were having lots of fun watching Hadrian and Perseus trying to decorate. They had helped a lot. Not that anyone knew of course.) it was time to decorate the tree. It started very nice and happy, but then Perseus thought that it was a good idea to Hadrian to all the work while he was looking around and watching if everything was alright.

A few hours had passed, at least in Hadrian perspective. In reality, only two hours had passed instead of the ten hours that Hadrian imagined, but finally! He was done! Stepping off the ladder, Hadrian grumbled and shot a dark look at Perseus who was beaming at the tree. Seeing that Perseus attention was not on him, he fled towards his rooms not even looking at the tree that he had just decorated. Not noticing Perseus look of total surprise when he left the room.

Flopping down on the bed, Hadrian promised himself one thing, he would never ever decorate a tree again. Especially not when Perseus was near the tree. The little… Perseus was too bossy around a Christmas tree.

Hadrian knew that he was pouting like a little child who just got told that they wouldn't go to the zoo or something, but he felt as if he deserved it. Yes, Perseus only wanted the best for him, but still… The way Perseus bossed him around felt as if he was back at the Dursley. The best course of action was now to just sleep it off. Yes, sleep sounded perfect.

Knock, knock, knock

"Hadrian?" Perseus called out hesitantly

"No."

"I'm coming in." And Perseus opened the door. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just tired," Hadrian mumbled.

"And why do I not believe that?" Perseus sighed before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Please, Hadrian, just talk to me. Is there something that I did wrong?"

"'t nothing."

"Then why did I see you fleeing up the stairs as an angry child who just got told that they wouldn't go to the zoo?"

"I'm tired. Leave me alone."

"Hadrian…"

"Goodnight."

Perseus sighed again. "It's three o'clock in the afternoon. You're not tired. Hadrian, what is wrong and please don't lie to me."

Hadrian didn't know what exactly happened, but he got angry from one moment to another. "Fine! Do you really want to know what is wrong with me? It's you! We were supposed to decorate the tree together but nooooo, you thought that it would be a good idea to just boss me around like everyone always does! And you didn't even say thank you or something else! You just gave me directions and that was it! You were sitting on your ass instead of helping me, so yes, I am angry. And yes, it's your fault." Harry was breathing heavily at the end of his little speech.

Perseus blanched. Nothing of that was supposed to happen! He was just joking with Hadrian, trying to get him to ask him for help. That explains why he didn't ask for any help before. "Hadrian, I… I never meant for you to feel so… I was teasing you and hoping that you would ask me for help, but clearly, that went wrong. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Hadrian looked up at Perseus through his bangs. "Many gifts… and some cuddles…"

Perseus laughed and held his arms open. Hadrian flew immediately in his arms.

"Oh my, what is that?" Perseus asked with twinkling eyes looking up. "It's mistletoe! And we certainly don't want to be cursed do you think Hadrian?" Hadrian shook his head grinning. "Well, then we don't have any other choices, do we? Come here, Love." And with that, Perseus closed the distance between them and kissed Hadrian.

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
